The Birthday Party and Panda Present
by Anniiee
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Panda memberi hadiah ulang tahun sebuah boneka panda?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**Pairing : Gaara X Ino**

**~!#$%^&***

*The first time they meet*

Konoha High School adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Para muridnyapun harus memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk memasuki Konoha High. Sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Di sini murid diizinkan untuk memakai pakaian bebas. Dan Konoha High selalu mengikuti setiap perlombaan Nasional bahkan Internasional.

~Pada suatu hari, di koridor sekolah.~

"Arrggh…apa yang kau lakukan, Panda?" teriak gadis pirang kepada seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahi kirinya. Warna hitam yang melingkari matanya akibat penyakit insomnianya, membuatnya dipanggil 'Panda' oleh gadis pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Ino itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Dan sekali lagi namaku Gaara" kata laki-laki berambut merah bata bernama Gaara.

"Arrgh~ terserah siapa namamu, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab, bajuku basah semua gara-gara jus dan tanganmu itu. Panda." bentak Ino, tidak peduli akan peringatan Gaara. Gaara menggeram. Tidak suka akan panggilan 'Panda' terhadap dirinya. Sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab, Ino lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kalau tadi kau berhati-hati saat berjalan, hal ini takkan terjadi. Dan sekarang aku sedang tidak membawa baju ganti. Aku tidak teman-te…ub" tangan Gaara lebih dulu mengunci mulut Ino agar tidak lagi berteriak di koridor yang takutnya akan menarik perhatian murid lain.

"Ssstt…diam Blondie!" kata Gaara berbisik di telinga Ino, masih menutup mulut Ino.

"Nih! Pakai jaketku saja. Dan diam." perintah Gaara melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Ino. Gaara berbalik, kemudian pergi. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka barusan.

"Apa-apaan dia, setelah menabrak orang, bukannya minta maaf malah pergi…huh." Ino yang merasa diacuhkan beranjak menuju kamar kecil untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan jaket milik Gaara.

**.**

**.**

"Ino, jaket siapa yang kau pakai itu? Rasanya tidak asing." tanya Sakura pada Ino yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"Punya Ga..Ga..Gaara. ya, Gaara namanya." jawab Ino menjentikkan jarinya, pertanda kalau dia memang tidak tahu namanya sebelumnya.

"Ga-Gaara?" terdengar sura kaget dan wajah takut Sakura setelah mendengar sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini menyebutkan nama Gaara. Apalagi Ino juga memakai jaket milik Gaara.

"Kenapa sih wajahmu itu? Biasa aja kali. Ini juga terjadi karena kesalahannya, dia menabrakku dan bajuku basah. Dia harus bertanggung jawab karenanya." lagak Ino yang dengan santainya justru mendapat tatapan ketakutan dari teman sekelasnya(yah, yang pasti yang mendengar percakapan mereka).

"Ka-kalian kenapa sih?" respon Ino yang melihat perubahan drastic mimic teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hey Ino, kau tidak takut kepadanya? Dia itu Gaara, Gaara yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini. Gaara yang paling brutal di sekolah ini. Gaara yang mantan preman. Dia bahkan pernah melukai kakaknya sendiri. Kau tidak takut?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ino sebelumnya. Tenten yang termasuk salah satu gadis pemberani di sekolah pun takut pada Gaara, apalagi Ino. Wajar mereak tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu aku tanya, apa dia pernah melukaimu? Huh? Tidak kan? Karena sebagai temanmu, aku akan tahu kalau dia memang menyakitimu." pernyataan Ino membuat keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. Ketika Tenten ingin menjawab, Ino terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"Asal kalian tahu saja ya, dia itu lucu."

Teman sekelasnya sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

~Keesokan harinya.~

"Yup..di sini kelasnya." Ino menemukan kelas Gaara dan yang jelas untuk mengembalikan jaket milik Gaara. Ino mulai melangkah masuk kelas Gaara. Setelah sekitar dua detik memutarkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok berambut merah itu, matanya tertuju pada sekelompok anak yang berada di dekat jendela, dan di sana terlihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk di bingkai jendela dengan mata menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

Sebelum Ino sempat memanggil Gaara, seseorang berambut pirang dari kelompok tersebut menghampirinya, menarik perhatian Gaara.

"Hey..sedang mencari apa? Wah, rambutmu sama denganku, namaku Naruto, kau si.." Gaara memotong, ia dengan cepat menarik Ino keluar dari ruangan. "..apa?" Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Pan..uh" Gaara menarik Ino keluar kelasnya dan menghentakkannya ke dinding, mengunci Ino di antara tembok dan dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau di sini? Dan namaku.."

"Gaara. Ya aku tahu namamu. Kau tak perlu menyebutkannya lagi. Aku ke sini Cuma ingin mengembalikan jaketmu saja, PANDA" Ino memotong. Dan kini suara kerasnya berhasil menarik perhatian murid sekitar. Dan..

"Panda? Gaara, nama panggilanmu lucu." kata Naruto yang sudah tidak mampu menahan tawanya. Setelah Gaara memotong pembicaraannya dengan Ino tadi, Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Gaara menarik Ino keluar kelas, sehingga ia mengikuti Gaara dan Ino, diikuti anggota kelompok lainnya. Anggota lain pun tak mampu menahan tawa seperti Naruto.

Sementara itu, terdengar bisik-bisik dan tawa kecil dari siswi-siswi yang memang berada di situ sebelumnya.

"Panda? Gaara dipanggi panda." suara bisik-bisik salah satu kelompok siswi. Gaara menggeram.

"Hey..Gaara, kau-" suara Naruto terpotong oleh kekagetannya setelah melihat aksi Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Gaara mencium bibir Ino, membuat mata murid-murid lain di sekitarnya melebar kaget. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ino. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, sementara Gaara yang mendengar bisik-bisik tentang dirinya berhenti, menyeringai di antara ciumannya.

Gaara menghentikan aksinya.

Hening.

"Ternyata pacarnya toh..wajar anak itu berani." bisik-bisik para siswi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino, dan kelompok Gaara yang masih membelalak tidak percaya. Mereka kaget karena ketua geng mereka yang terkenal takkan berurusan dengan wanita terutama masalah cinta itu mencium seorang gadis di depan banyak murid lainnya.

"Ga-Gaara, dia benar pacarmu?" tanya Kiba, seorang anggota yang selalu membawa angjingnya kemana-mana, bagaikan anjingnya seperti bagian dari pakainnya. Tetapi Gaara justru melontarkan death glare kepadanya, seolah isyarat 'diam kau!' atau 'pergi kalian'.

"Baik-baik, kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian." mereka mulai beranjak menuju ruang kelas, meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino yang masih shock akan kejadian tadi.

Hening.

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"A-apa maksudnya ta-" lagi-lagi sebelum teriakan Ino terdengar oleh siswa lain, Gaara kembali mengunci bibir Ino dengan miliknya. Kini muka Ino merah seperti tomat. Gaara menjauhkan bibirnya dari Ino, menatap Ino dengan mata torquisnya, dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Ino.

"Diamlah Blondie, atau kau mau lagi..huh" kata Gaara dengan suara lirih dan senyum seringainya. Ino tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha mencari kesadarannya kembali di depan Gaara.

Gaara mulai menjauhi Ino yang masih tertegun di dinding. Tanpa menatap Ino lagi dia beranjak ke kelasnya seraya memperingatkan Ino.

"Huh..lain kali jangan pernah berteriak di depanku lagi. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya namaku.."

"Gaara..terserah apa katamu Panda. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas yang baru saja terjadi..wee" Gaara tersentak. Ia memutar badannya hanya untuk mendapati Ino sudah terlebih dulu kabur.

**Yay…my second fiction. Hope you like it.**

**What do you think? Update? No?**


	2. Jealous

**Heeeyy! I'm back with the second chapter. Still, I hope you like it.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Rumor**

~Di koridor sekolah~

"APA?" teriak Karin pada Suigetsu yang lancar membuat Sasuke yang berada di samping mereka berdua menutup telinganya.

"Itu benar kan? Aku sebagai ketua klub surat kabar tidak mungkin memberikan berita yang salah. Semua yang kutulis di surat kabar mempunyai bukti tau. Lihat saja sendiri." Suigetsu menjelaskan. Karin hanya membelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di surat kabar. Foto Gaara mencium Ino terpampang jelas di bagian muka surat kabar.

"Tapi…ini bukan Ino. Ini pasti orang lain. Ketua OSIS tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Yah…walaupun sekarang sudah jadi mantan ketua OSIS." bela Karin atas Ino.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak memberikan berita sesuai apa yang dikatakan narasumber, bakal diapakan aku nanti." balas Suigetsu.

"Tapi Suigetsu…di sini terlihat jelas Gaara yang mencium Ino-"

"Iya, tapi banyak saksi yang melihat waktu itu. Ino mengejek Gaara dengan beraninya, jadi mereka berpikir kalau mereka berdua memang pacaran, makanya Ino berani melawan Gaara." jelas Suigetsu panjang lebar.

"Tapi itu kan-"

"Sudahlah diam kalian, berisik sekali. Sini! Berikan korannya!" potong Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Karin terdiam. Memberikan koran yang dipeganggnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mulai membaca korannya.

'Ino...'

"Sasuke, kau tidak jatuh hati pada Ino kan? Kau pernah bilang kau tertarik padanya, iya kan?" Suigetsu yang keceplosan bicaranya, hanya mendapat death glare dari Sasuke dan Karin. Bagaimanapun juga Karin adalah gadis, wajar kalau punya ketertarikan pada Sasuke dan kecemburuan.

"Sudahlah… ayo pergi! perintah Sasuke. Merekapun kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian.

"I-Ino, kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kumohon Ino, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" pinta seorang ketua klub science yang paling terkenal maniak serangga di depan Ino. Tempat yang dipilihnya lumayan juga, taman belakang sekolah yang terdapat pohon Sakuranya. Walaupun Sakura belum tumbuh, tapi banyak bunga lain yang bermekaran saat itu. Menambah keromantisan suasana.

"Uh..hmm..err..maaf ya, aku sedang tak ingin pacaran sekarang ini. Aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku." alasan konyol itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Ino.

'Sepertinya aku mulai ketularan semangat muda Lee deh…apalagi urusanku dengan Si Panda itu belum kelar lagi. Masih harus memikirkan bagaimana membalas dendam ke Si Panda itu…huh.' Keluh Ino dalam hatinya.

"Begitu ya…apa ada orang lain yang kau sukai? Apa Si Gaara itu?" tanya pemuda itu kecewa. Namun sebelum Ino sempat menjawab, pemuda itu lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Aaahh..aku tak mungkin menang dari Si rambut merah itu, dia mantan preman pasti kuat ya…baiklah Ino, terimakasih kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk mendengarkan pernyataanku. Aku senang semua sudah keluar dari hatiku. Bye." dan kemudian pemuda itu menghilang dengan senyum kecewanya. Ino hanya bisa berdo'a untuknya supaya pemuda itu bahagia di masa depannya, dan menemukan pasangan yang benar-benar membalas cintanya.

"Aaarrgh…apa harus begini, setiap hari harus menolak pernyataan cinta. Kasihan mereka. Tunggu, aku masih punya urusan dengan Si Panda itu, aku harus membalas dendam atas apa yang dilakukannya padaku." Ino terus-terusan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang kelasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di koridor sekolah.

"Aduh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara pemuda kali ini terdengar sangat tidak asing di telinga Ino. Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok Uchiha sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino.

"Ah…A…aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Ino seraya menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Setelah yakin Ino mendapat kembali keseimbangannya, Sasuke menanyainya.

"Apa berita kau pacaran dengan Sabaku itu benar?"

"A-Apa?" tanya Ino balik.

"Gaara. Apa kau berpacaran dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke meninggikan suaranya seolah tidak ingin Ino menjawab 'ya' untuk pertanyaannya.

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengannya. Berpacaran dengan Panda yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Keluh Ino penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Berarti…aku masih punya kesempatan kan?"

"A…" Ino terkejut. Tidak yakin apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Yamanaka. See you around." dengan itu Sasuke menghilang, meninggalkan Ino yang masih berusaha mengartikan perkataan Sasuke. perlahan, muncul semburat merah di pipi Ino. Dan bel sekolah akhirnya menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Iapun berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

**Nb: **Temari dan Shikamaru dalam fic ini sudah masuk universitas. Shikamaru? Yah, dia jenius, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah masuk universitas.

~Di kediaman Sabaku~

"Hahahahaha…kau hebat Kankuro. Kau bisa mengambil fotonya. Hebat..hebat.." Temari kegirangan melihat foto adik terkecilnya mencium seorang gadis berambut pirang di koran sekolah.

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Temari yang benar-benar penasaran.

"Dia itu mantan ketua OSIS. Eh..Temari, kalau kau lihat kejadiannya langsung, kau pasti akan pingsan deh…aku sendiri masih belum percaya kalau yang ada di foto itu adalah Gaara." jelas Kankuro.

"Tapi, kau kan yang mengambil fotonya?"

"Yah, karena kupikir anak itu mirip dengan Gaara, jadi kufoto untuk memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Gaara."

"Jadi kau yang mengambil fotonya?" Temari dan Kankuro tersentak. Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka. Membuat Kankuro segera beranjak dari sofa empuknya ke belakang Temari.

"Tenanglah Gaara. Bukannya itu bagus, kau mendapat pacar mantan OSIS yang cantik. Aku bangga kepadamu." sahut Temari berusaha menenangkan Gaara. Temari tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan kalau saudara bungsunya itu marah, dia pernah menjadikan Kankuro sebagai korbannya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengembalikan boneka Teddy Bearmu itu." alasan tak masuk akal Kankuro, berhasil menenangkan Gaara. Kini Gaara tidak semarah yang tadi.

"Dan akan kubuatkan masakan kesukaanmu deh…jadi tenangkan dirimu. Key?" tambah Temari tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran lebih lama lagi.

Akhirnya kediaman Sabaku berakhir dalam kesunyian. Dan Gaara, tanpa menjawab langsung perkataan kakak-kakaknya langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Lain kali hafalkan betul rupa adikmu itu." peringatan Temari mendapat anggukan dari Kankuro.

Ino yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di ranjangnya, kini perhatiannya teralihkan mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

'Aduuuhh, apa sih yang kupikirkan. Mana mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku. Dia kan keren, tampan…dan aku? Enggak, nggak, nggak…aku harus memastikan.'

Ino bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil hpnya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada kalender di atas mejanya. Dilihatnya tanggal 23 September yang dilingkari pena merah tinggal 5 hari lagi. Diangkatnya kalender itu dan dirabanya tanggal bertuliskan 23 seraya berharap dalam hatinya.

'Aku ingin hari ulang tahunku kali ini, menjadi hari yang mambahagiakan untukku. Aku ingin menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, aku tidak ingin jomblo lagi.' Diletakkannya kembali kalender tersebut, dan Ino langsung kembali ke aktifitasnya sebelumnya. Mengambil hpnya dari tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya.

Dipencetnya beberapa nomor, dan menuggu panggilannya tersambung.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

'Ha-halo' suara lembut terdengar menjawab panggilan Ino.

"Malam Hinata. Maaf aku meganggumu. Aku hanya ingin tanya, mungkin ini konyol, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan." jawab Ino.

'Me-memangnya i-ingin ta-tanya apa Ino?'

"Kumohon jujurlah Hinata…"

'…'

"Em..Er..a-apa aku ini cantik?"

'…'

"…"

'Hahahaha…Ino, kau ini bicara apa sih? Jelas saja kau itu cantik. Orang yang baru pertama melihatmu saja pasti akan berkata kalau kau itu cantik. Justru itu kan kau sering ditembak para siswa di sekolah kita, yang malah kau to-tolak semua.' Terdengar tanpa keraguan pada perkataan Hinata.

Tapi, hal itu tidak mengurangi keraguan Ino, karena Ino mendengarnya dari teman wanitanya. Ino belum tahu apa pendapat anak laki-laki di sekolahnya tentangnya. Tapi kalau benar siswa-siswa itu menembaknya karena kecantikannya, berarti tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintainya apa adanya.

Ino yang merasa sudah lelah, berterimakasih pada Hinata dan mengakhiri panggilannya. Berharap hari esok, ia akan menemukan jawabannya.

"Ino, ayo kita lihat pertandingannya Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sedang bertanding lho…ayo kita beri dukungan padanya." Sakura yang kegirangan menarik Ino untuk ikut bersamanya, justru mendapat geraman dari Ino.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai si bungsu Uchiha itu? Aku tidak yakin setelah kau meneriakinya untuk memberi dukungan kepadanya, ia akan membalas perasaanmu." keluh Ino pada sikap Sakura.

"Ino…dalam cinta tidak ada kata menyerah."

"Aaaahhh..terserah-."

"Shion! Shion. Minta tanda tangannya dong." terdengar teriakan beberapa anggota fans sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis berambut sama dengan Ino. Bahkan wajahnya bisa dibilang hampir identik dengan Ino.

"Jadi itu, artis yang pindah ke sekolah kita. Apanya yang cantik. Dia lebih mirip dibilang tiruanmu Ino." sahut Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tak usah dipikirkan. Apa kau mau membuang waktumu untuk berceramah tentang perempuan itu, nanti kau tidak akan kebagian tempat untuk menyoraki Sasuke lho…" Ino berusaha mengembalikan pikiran Sakura.

"Oh iya..ayo Ino."

Ino dan Sakura berlari menuju tempat pertandingan basket yang diadakan sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Ino selalu berada di belakang, bahkan mungkin Sakura tidak akan tahu kalau Ino sampai berhenti saking pikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, seseorang menarik lengan Ino, menghentikan Ino dari larinya. Sementara Sakura terus berlari di depan.

Inopun berbalik.

"Pa-Panda?"

**Haaah…what do ya think? Please, give your opinion…I want to know what should I do with this Shion, and what must Ino do to take revenge for Gaara?**

**Review please… :D**


	3. Sasuke's Confession

**~!#$%^&*()** **Chapter 3 : Sasuke's Confession.**

**Declaimer : All of characters in Naruto are Masashi Kishimoto's.**

Ino dan Sakura berlari menuju tempat pertandingan basket yang diadakan sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Ino selalu berada di belakang, bahkan mungkin Sakura tidak akan manyadari bila Ino sampai berhenti saking pikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, seseorang menarik lengan Ino, menghentikan Ino dari larinya. Sementara Sakura terus berlari di depan.

Inopun berbalik.

"Pa-Panda?"

"Hapus berita bodoh itu!" perintah Gaara masih memegang lengan Ino.

"Aku sekarang sudah turun jabatan, aku tidak bisa menarik berita itu lagi. Kalau kau mau protes, protes saja ke club surat kabar. Lagian itu semua juga salahmu sendiri, kau yang memulainya, kau juga harus menjalaninya, dan kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya."

Kata-kata Ino memang benar. Mau tak mau Gaara harus melepaskan lengan Ino. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Ino untuk lari.

Namun, sebelum Ino dapat melangkah lebih jauh, tangan Gaara meraih lengan Ino lagi. Membuat Ino menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan marah dan kesal.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Ikut aku ke ruang club itu!" perintah Gaara.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus ikut? Oh…sebodoh itukah kau tidak tahu letak ruang club surat harian sekolah? Atau…berita kau menciumku karena kau memang mencintaiku itu benar? Huh?" goda Ino dengan seriangainya. Ditambah jari jemari Ino yang menelusuri lekuk hidung Gaara, yang pada akhirnya dicubitnya hidung Gaara.

"Aw.."

"Maaf ya sayang…tidak untuk hari ini. Daaggh~!" seru Ino yang mulai berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tertegun atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah mantan preman, dia punya harga diri, dan harga diri itu telah diinjak-injak hanya oleh seorang mantan ketua OSIS. Gaara tidak bisa membiarkan Ino memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Senyum sinis muncul di bibir Gaara. Tangannya mengepal.

"Damn you Yamanaka!"

~Sementara itu di sekitar lapangan basket~

Sakura yang terus berlari tidak menyadari kalau ia telah kehilangan keberadaan Ino. Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik, dan mendapati tubuh Ino tak terlihat entah kemana. Karena merasa sedikit dihianati, Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju lapangan basket. Kali ini ia tidak berlari seperti tadi, ia hanya berjalan, berharap Ino memanggil namanya dan menyusulnya.

Tetapi setelah beberapa saat lamanya, suara Ino tidak terdengar juga. Wajah Sakura merah karena menahan amarah. Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya berusaha menurunkan amarahnya dan mulai berpikir positif. 'Ah, mungkin ia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi atu apalah.'

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan amarahnya, Sakura sampai di lapangan basket tempat pertandingan dimulai. Ia memutar kepalanya berusaha mencari tempat kosong untuk didudukinya, namun nihil. Yang didapatinya hanya beberapa tempat kosong diantara anak laki-laki dan tempat kosong disamping anak laki-laki yang bergaya rambut jamur, berpakaian serba hijau, dan selalu berseru tentang masa muda atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan youthful. Yah, seperti itulah gambaran Sakura tentang Lee.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, diam berdiri karena kehabisan tempat. Menghela nafas dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, merasa kalau semangat meneriaki Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang karena ketiadaannya Ino.

Namun, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Sakura, mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang. Segeralah ia menoleh, dan didapatinya laki-laki yang baru saja ada di benaknya.

"Kenapa tidak duduk Sakura?" seru Lee dengan nada suaranya yang lumayan tinggi dan berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa anak yang duduk disamping mereka.

"Uh…tidak apa-apa Lee, aku kehabisan tempat duduk."

DUAR

'Bodoh sekali aku berkata seperti itu. Pasti, ia akan menawariku duduk di sebelahnya deh..bodoh..bodoh..bodoh.' teriak inner Sakura.

Dan akhirnya wajah-wajah yang sebelumnya memandangi mereka beberapa detik(?) lalu, kembali berpaling ke arah lapangan pertandingan.

'Huuhhh'

"Kalau begitu, duduk saja denganku, beberapa tempat di sampingku masih kosong. Kau tidak boleh menghabiskan masa mudamu hanya berdiri di sini saja Sakura. Ayo kita teriak bersama-sama." ajak Lee menunjukkan pose mudanya.

"Hmm…Er…tidak usah Lee, aku sedang menunggu seseorang di sini."

Sebelum Lee sempat protes, suara teriakan Ino memotongnya.

"Sakuraaa…maaf, tadi aku ada urusan yang benar-benar sangat tidak dapat kuhindari. Maaf ya." Ino menghampiri mereka.

"Eh? Kau sudah dapat tempat duduk?" tanya Ino.

"Duduk denganku saja, masih ada tempat kosong di sekitar tempat dudukku." tawar Lee sekali lagi.

Tetapi, sepertinya Ino terlalu capek untuk menyadari aura Sakura yang sepertinya mengatakan 'Jangan berani-beraninya kau menerima tawarannya pig!'. Akhirnya Ino hanya berkata ya kepada Lee, dan menarik lengan Sakura menuju tempat Lee berada.

Sesampainya di tempat Lee mereka duduk dengan Sakura yang berada di antara Ino dan Lee. Ino dengan semangatnya menyoraki para pemain basket, sementara Sakura hanya diam, kesal dan kadang melirik-lirik mencari sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya bosan.

"Eh Sakura! Aku pergi dulu ya…kau baik-baik di sini, terus semangati mereka ya…" belum sempat suara Sakura keluar untuk menghentikan Ino, Ino terlebih dahulu menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya duduk termenung bercampur kesal di dekat Lee. Sementar Lee hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura harus mengakui kalau senyumannya kali ini tulus.

~Ino~

'Apa Gaara baik-baik saja ya?' pikiran itu terus terngiang di kepala Ino. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan ruang club surat harian sekolah. Diketuknya pintu 2 kali dan seseorang berambut hitam membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, apa tadi Gaara kemari?" tidak perlu bagi Ino untuk menyebutkan ciri-ciri fisik Gaara, semua murid pasti tahu tentang siapa itu mantan preman yang masuk KHS.

"Gaara? Sepertinya tidak, aku tidak lama berada di sini. Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah…tidak. Terima kasih."

Akhirnya, Ino bukannya membantu Sakura menyoraki para pemain basket, ia malah berkeliling mencari sosok berambut merah, Gaara.

Karena merasa capek tidak menemukan sosok Gaara, Ino pun memutuskan kembali ke tempat basket. Namun sialnya, pertandingan basket sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Ino hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya untuk ikut bersembunyi di lorong loker.

"Bantu aku menghindar dari anak perempuan itu!"

Ino tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Saat ia mendongak, didapatinya mimic memohon Sasuke.

"Sasuke? apa maksudmu? Anak perempuan siapa?" tanya Ino sekalian.

Tidak beberapa lama, terdengar suara teriakan gadis yang memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Ino kenal dengan suara gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke. Suara gadis yang menurut Sakura adalah tiruan Ino.

"Shi-Shion maksudmu?" tanya Ino kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Entahlah siapa namanya itu, aku tidak peduli." ujar Sasuke yang masih memegang bahu Ino.

"Tapi, bagaimana?"

Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba ide muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Jadilah pacaraku."

**.**

**.**

"A-apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku." jelas Sasuke.

Sebelum Ino sempat menjawab, Shion sudah muncul di dekat mereka.

"Sasuke, apa yang-" tanya Shion kaget saat didapatinya Sasuke sedang bersama Ino dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang lumayan dekat.

"Shi-Shion?" ucap Ino gugup.

"Hey…apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke-kun ku? Cepat pergi dari hadapannya!" perintah Shion kepada Ino.

'Sasuke-kun ku? Yang benar saja?' batin Ino.

"Ayo Ino, kita pergi, aku ingin mencoba masakanmu pagi ini." kata Sasuke. Ino tahu kalau yang dikatakan Sasuke saat ini hanya pura-pura, hingga akhirnya Ino hanya menuruti Sasuke, pergi dari Shion.

"A-Apa? Tu-Tunggu dulu Sasuke. Apa maksudmu barusan?" tanya Shion terbata-bata sebelum ia kehilangan Sasuke.

"Maksudku? Aku ingin mencicipi masakan pacarku. Apa salahnya?" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum sinisnya. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih termenung.

"Pa-Pacar? Jadi Sasuke punya pacar? Yang benar saja. Siapapun perempuan itu, aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke jadi miliknya."

~Ino dan Sasuke~

Sasuke dan Ino pergi meninggalkan Shion dengan berpegangan tangan. Ino merasa sangat senang, terasa jantungnya bertedak tak karuan hanya karena tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di benak Ino.

"Sasuke, maaf, soal yang tadi…hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal."

"Aku tahu…" jawab Sasuke.

"La-lalu?"

Sasuke berbalik.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu, kita ke makan siang bersama. Ok." kata Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Ino.

Karena sedang ditinggalkan, Ino bersandar di dinding terdekat dan mulai menghabiskan waktunya menunggu sang kekasih dadakannya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ino berbalik bertanya tanapa menoleh kepada si pemilik suara.

"Aku baru saja menghajar si ketua club surat kabar." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa?" pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Ino berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau gila? Kenapa sampai menghajarnya segala sih? Sekarang, bagaimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara. Berharap Gaara menjawab ya terhadap pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, tadi dia langsung dibawa ke UKS oleh temannya."

Bagaimanapun juga, Ino adalah mantan ketua OSIS. Dia tak bisa membiarkan para murid terluka, berkelahi, atau apalah yang dapat membuat kerusuhan di sekolah ini.

Karena mengetahui sifat dan masa lalu Gaara sebagai preman, Ino harus mengambil keputusan.

"Kita buat perjanjian." pernyataan Ino berhasil membuat Gaara yang akan pergi meninggalkannya berhenti dan menatap Ino.

"Akan kuusahakan penghapusan berita tentang kita itu, dan kau jangan lagi membuat kerusuhan di sekolah ini. Terutama bertengkar dengan murid lain." kata Ino.

"Hah? Aku tidak setuju. Aku mau yang lain."

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Ino mulai kesal.

"Apapun…kau harus memenuhinya."

Karena merasa dirugikan, Ino melakukan penawaran.

"5."

"8."

"6."

"10."

"Ok..ok…8 permintaan." akhirnya Ino menyerah. Ia terpaksa harus memberikan 8 permintaan untuk Gaara demi kedamaian sekolahnya.

"Menarik…aku pergi dulu Yamanaka…akan kupersiapkan hal yang menarik untukmu besok." dengan begitu, Gaara meninggalkan Ino dengan senyum seringainya.

Ino menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke dinding ia bersandar tadi. Menyerah dan memikirkan kemungkinan permintaan-permintaan Gaara nantinya.

"Lama menunggu?" pikiran Ino terganggu oleh panggilan Sasuke.

"Ah..ti-tidak."

"Baiklah..ayo kita beli makanan." ajak Sasuke kembali menggandeng tangan Ino.

Mereka pergi bersama. Membeli makanan dan duduk bersama di balik sebuah pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah.

Waktupun mereka habiskan dalam kesunyian. Hanya suara beberapa anak yang saling mengobrol yang mengisi saat-saat itu.

"Kenapa diam saja?" pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil memecah kesunyian.

"Err…soal..kita pacaran? Apa kau benar-benar…maksudku…"

"Kalau aku sungguh-sungguh menembakmu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"A-aku..."

Bel tanda masuk berhasil memotong jawaban Ino. Ino hanya menghembuskan nafas lega, dan mereka kembali ke gedung sekolah bersama-sama dan sekali lagi..Sasuke menggandeng tangan Ino. Mau tidak mau, Ino juga jadi salah tingkah.

~Sepulang Sekolah~

"Sasuke? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Saat itu, Ino sudah berpisah dengan Sakura karena Sakura memang ada kegiatan clubnya. Jadi, Ino berencana pulang sendiri sebelum bertemu Sasuke tentunya.

"Menunggu pacarku tentunya." jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

"…"

"Sudahlah ayo pulang." ajak Sasuke.

Merekapun pulang bersama dan lagi-lagi..bergandengan tangan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata emerald dan sepasang mata blue green sedang mengamati mereka dari tempat yang berbeda.

Air mata turun dari kelopak mata emerald. Namun, seringai muncul dari si pemilik mata blue green.

"Look what will happen Yamanaka…"

**Enough… I think this is enough. Have you any suggestion?**


	4. Finding New Feeling

**Declaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**Pairing : GaaIno, SasuIno,…*another and final pairings based on reviewer***

**Sorry for reviewers of the previous chap, I couldn't answer your review one by one. So…**

**Thanks for :**

**Chocolates : **sarannya Ann terima, tapi, Ann masih agak bingung. Thanks dah ngeFave.

**Chiusa akefumi : **Wah…kayaknya ceritaku mudah di tebak ya… dan soal pairingnya Sakura..hmm…masih rahasia *mudah ditebak lho*. Thanks anyway dah review. ^^

**Vaneela : **Thanks dah review. Dan nih dah update chap-nya.

**Kei Zee : **Cool? Oh thank you. V

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie : **Trims buat saran-sarannya. Saya coba buat panjangin chap-nya. Dan ini dia chapter 4 yang entah dah panjang apa belum. Hehe ^^

**Yuki Tsukushi : **Thanks Yuki-san. Iya deh, lain kali saya akan coba buat fic yang tempatnya nggak di sekolah lagi. Saya juga agak bosan di sekolah terus. ^.^

**El Cierto : **sudah saya ikuti sarannya. Nggak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Thanks anyway. ^^

**Agusthya : **Trims dah mau review.Nih cerita lanjutannya. Happy read.

.. ~!#$%^&* ..

Finding New Feeling

4 hari sebelum hari H

Air mata turun dari kelopak mata emerald. Dilihatnya sahabatnya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang selalu diidolakannya. Kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sendiri juga menginginkan Sasuke benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari Sakura merasa dihianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap sahabatnya besok dia tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang Sakura benar-benar kesal terhadap tindakan sahabatnya, Ino.

~Keesokan harinya~

"Sasuke? Sedang apa?" tanya Ino yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Ino hanya tertawa geli. Kemudian ditariknya lengan Sasuke dengan manjanya.

"Ayo cepat, kalau tidak mau Pak Satpam sekolah marah-marah." ajak Ino yang masih menarik manja lengan Sasuke. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke setelah mendapatkan perlakuan yang memang diinginkannya selama ini.

~Sesampainya di sekolah~

Sasuke dan Ino berpisah menuju ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Saat Ino sedang menelusuri koridor menuju ruang kelasnya, didapatinya sosok gadis berambut pink sedang mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya. Ino yang merasa senang hari ini berniat mengejutkan Sakura dari belakang.

"BA"

Sakura terkejut. Dan ia berbalik untuk mendapati Ino yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Namun, hal itu hanya ia belas dengan senyuman palsu. Mengingat pemandangan yang dilihatnya kemarin, benar-benar meluruhkan seluruh semangatnya pagi ini.

"? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Sakura? Kau terlihat lesu-" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Ino. Bisa kau bawakan barangku ini? Terlalu berat…" rengek Sakura menunjukkan wajah tak bersalahnya.

Karena merasa dibutuhkan, Ino akhirnya membantunya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka dalam kesunyian. Mereka benar-benar tidak seperti hari-hari biasa mereka. Ino yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan Sakura hanya diam saja. Karena pasti Sakura juga tidak ingin ditanyai seperti tadi.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas mereka. Setelah meletakkan barang bawaan Sakura ke bangku Sakura, Ino berniat untuk menanyainya sekali lagi.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sakura berbalik dan menampilkan senyum getirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." jawabnya singkat.

Ino hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak ke tempat duduknya. Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, Ino hanya mendapat acuhan dari Sakura. Karena tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih, Ino memilih untuk fokus pelajarannya hingga bel jam istirahat berbunyi.

~Jam istirahat~

"Sakura! Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Ino kepada Sakura.

"A-"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, bunyi ponsel Ino memotongnya. Ino merogoh sakunya dan mulai mengambil hp-nya. Membuka dan membaca pesannya.

**From : 031xxxxxx**

**To : Ino**

'Ayo makan bersama. Kutunggu di taman belakang sekolah. –Sasuke-'

Karena merasa penasaran dengan pesan Ino, Sakura bertanya, "Siapa?"

Ino menoleh menatap Sakura. Mengetahui Sakura menyukai Sasuke, Ino tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa dia akan pergi ke tempat Sasuke. Dan pikirannya sedang bekerja saat ini. Berusaha mencari alasan yang tidak menyakiti Sakura.

"Er..mm..Sakura..aku pergi dulu ya, maaf untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa makan bersamamu. Aku ada urusan lain."

"Urusan apa?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Mmm…Aku tidak semangat makan saat ini…aku ingin membalas dendam perbuatan Gaara. Pergi dulu ya Sakura. Do'akan aku sukses."

Dengan begitu Ino melesat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak percaya. Apa itu arti teman, meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa memberitahu alasan yang jelas.

Sakura berniat untuk mengikuti Ino. Namun, sebelum berhasil pergi ke arah larinya Ino, seseorang menghentikannya dari belakang.

Sakura berbalik. Didapatinya sosok gadis berambut indigo dan kelihatannya pemalu.

"Ano…Sakura-san. Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kita ma-makan si-siang bersama?" tanya gadis itu.

"Oh…ya baiklah Hinata."

Karena merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran Hinata, Sakurapun berbalik dan berjalan bersama menuju kantin dengan Hinata. Memendam untuk sementara rencananya mengikuti Ino. Walaupun sebenarnya, Sakura sudah mempunyai dugaan kemana Ino pergi. Ia berencana menanyai Ino nanatinya.

~Ruang kelas Gaara~

"Kau mau kemana Gaara?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara yang sedang beranjak keluar kelas.

"Bersenang-senang." jawabnya singkat.

Dengan begitu Gaara pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tidak sempat menanyainya lebih lanjut.

Gaara berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelas 'objek'nya. Namun, sebelum ia sampai, dilihatnya 'objek'nya itu pergi menjauh dari ruang kelasnya dan menuju ke…taman belakang sekolah. Di tangannya juga terlihat membawa bekal makanan yang mungkin adalah bekal makan siang, karena saat ini memang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Diikutinya oleh Gaara 'objek'nya yang merupakan seorang gadis mantan OSIS yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal dua hari terakhir ini.

Senyum sinis muncul di bibir Gaara setelah dilihatnya Ino sampai di taman belakang sekolah dan menuju ke sebuah bangku yang sedang diduduki seorang idola sekolah, Sasuke.

Gaara mendekat. Hingga akhirnya jaraknya membantunya mendengar percakapan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Ino yang mulai duduk di samping si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tidak."

"Oh iya…darimana kau tahu nomerku?" tanya Ino.

"Kau itu terlalu meremehkanku ya…" jawab Sasuke seraya mencubit pipi Ino. Ino hanya tertawa geli mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke barusan. Walaupun dalam hatinya masih terdapat rasa sedikit bersalah karena mengambil seseorang yang disukai sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, toh itu semua karena Sasuke yang memintanya, karena Sasuke membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia bisa menjelaskan pada Sakura apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nantinya.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya harus menikmatinya dan menjalaninya saja. 'Sakura, maaf. Jujur, aku juga sedikit menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, untuk saat ini Sasuke memang membutuhkan bantuanku. Maaf.' batin Ino.

"Baiklah ayo makan…" seru Ino mulai membuka bungkus bekalnya.

"Makan bersamaku." Ino terkejut. Suara itu. Bukan suara Sasuke.

Baik Ino maupun Sasuke mendongak, dan mereka mendapati Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu, hanya mengirim death glare pada Gaara. Sementara Ino masih kaget karena acaranya juga diganggu oleh…seorang Gaara. Seseorang yang ia usahakan untuk dijauhi karena tidak ingin mendapat permintaan-permintaan aneh. Apalagi di saat seperti ini.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku ada urusan dengan Yamanaka."

"Maaf, tapi-" Gaara memotongnya.

"Ayo makan bersamaku Yamanaka."

Gaara berbalik menatap Ino. Dan Ino tahu apa maksud tatapan itu. Itu adalah 'permintaan' pertama Gaara. Mau tidak mau Ino harus menurutinya. Namun di saat seperti ini…apakah ia juga berani menolak Sasuke yang jelas-jelas lebih dulu memintanya.

"Ayo Yamana-"

"Baik baik," potong Ino.

Ino berbalik menatap Sasuke. Di matanya terlihat jelas rasa bersalah.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa makan denganmu. Maaf." Ino hanya membungkuk dan kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram, sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sasukee….ayo makan bersama." teriak Shion dari samping yang kemudian mendekati Sasuke.

"Pergilah!" Dengan begitu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shion.

~Ino dan Gaara~

"Apa maksudmu tadi huh? Kau merencanakannya kan?" bentak Ino ketika mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pohon besar di taman sekolah lain. Namun, suasana di sekitar taman ini tidaklah setenang taman belakang sekolah. Banyak anak-anak yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini daripada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa? Kau turuti saja permintaan pertamaku. Dan diamlah." sahut Gaara.

Merekapun duduk bersampingan. Ino mulai membuka bekalnya.

"Mana bekalmu?"

"Aku malas bawa." Gaara menjawab singkat.

Ino hanya menghela nafasnya. Sementara tangannya mulai bekerja dengan bekalnya.

"Buka mulutmu." perintah Ino.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Ino yang mulai kesal.

"Tidak."

"Kau itu mantan preman, apa yang akan dikatakan orang coba kalau mantan preman itu lemah karena tidak mau makan. Sudahlah…ayo cepat buka mulutmu."

"Iya iya baik."

Gaara menyerah. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk kemudian dimasuki makanan oleh Ino.

"Nah…begitu lebih baik kan." tambah Ino dengan senyumnya. Dan Gaara dapat memastikan kalau senyumnya kali ini memang tulus.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak enak."

"Kalua tidak enak, kenapa dimakan?"

"Kau sendiri yang memasukkannya ke mulutku."

Yah…dan seperti itulah mereka sepanjang waktu makan siang. Walaupun banyak kata-kata kasar dan menjengkelken, namun Gaara tetap menikmatinya. Baik makanannya (yang jujur saja…enak), suasananya yang tak terlalu sepi, dan ocehan-ocehan Ino yang tidak membuatnya bosan. Senyum manis sempat tersungging di bibir Gaara, walaupun hanya sesaat.

~Jam pelajaran terakhir~

'Pelajaran hari ini memang nggak ada yang menyenangkan.' keluh Ino dalam hatinya.

Ino mengamati jam tangannya. 'Baiklah…6..5..4..3..2..1..Bel'

Dugaan Ino benar, bel tanda seluruh pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Ia langsung mengemasi barangnya setelah memberi hormat dan berdo'a dengan sensei-nya.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura sebelum Ino berjalan lebih jauh dari ruang kelas. Dan Ino berbalik.

"Ada apa Sakura?" dan di dalam hatinya, Ino berharap Sakura tidak menanyainya soal masalahnya tadi siang.

"Er…jujurlah padaku."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau masih mau membantuku mendapatkan Sasuke?"

Mata Ino melebar. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi pada akhirnya Ino menyerah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa rencanamu?" tanya Ino berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Aku belum punya rencana. Besok saja di sekolah. Ya?"

"Baiklah…Ja ne."

Dengan begitu Ino melesat pergi. Sementara Sakura masih diam di tempatnya sembari berharap, esok ia akan beruntung atas rencananya dan Ino akan jujur kepadanya.

Ino berjalan cepat, hingga akhirnya ia sampai gerbang sekolah. Hp Ino bergetar, menunjukkan adanya pesan yang masuk.

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Ino**

'Kutunggu. Kita pulang bersama.'

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Namun, sebelum sempat membalas pesan, tiba-tiba, sebuah motor yang bisa dibilang…keren juga sih..dan pengendaranya yang memakai helm hitam yang menambah keren pemandangan Ino, berhenti di depannya.

Ino berhenti, ia tak melanjutkan jalannya, dan ia memasukkan kembali hp-nya ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah si pengendara melepas helm-nya, mata Ino mulai mengamati siapa yang sempat berhenti di depannya itu. Dan…

"Gaara?" tanya Ino yang masih belum percaya. Memang sih, Ino belum pernah melihat Gaara dengan motornya, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya masih belum percaya sosok panda yang ia kenal ada di depannya.

"Naiklah!" perintahnya sembari mengulurkan helm abu-abu lainnya yang memang sudah dibawanya sejak tadi.

"Ta-tapi…aku-"

"Ini permintaan kedua." Gaara memotong.

"Ba-baiklah."

Ino pasrah, ia menerima uluran helm Gaara dan mulai menaiki motor Gaara.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Ke suatu tempat setelah itu pulang."

Dan merekapun melesat dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi juga…membuat Ino refleks berpegangan erat ke tubuh Gaara.

"AAAAAA…" teriak Ino.

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Gaara.

~Sasuke~

"Sasuke? A-apa y-yang k-kau la-lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata saat akan melewati Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menungu Ino. Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Ino-chan su-sudah pu-pulang dari ta-tadi. Ka-kau pa-pasti su-sudah la-lama menunggunya."

"…"

"Ki-kita pulang be-bersama sa-saja. Mu-mungkin I-Ino punya a-alasan ke-kenapa di-dia tidak da-datang."

Setelah berpikir, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menuruti kata gadis yang menawari pulang bersamanya barusan. Paling tidak, Hinata tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, yang benar-benar tergila-gila olehnya.

"Baiklah…ayo."

~Ino dan Gaara~

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Hah?" tanya Gaara setelah ia menghentikan motornya, yang pasti Karena ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Sontak, Ino langsung menjauhkan diri dari Gaara. Bagaimanapum juga Ino pasti takut dengan kecepatan yang digunakan Gaara tadi, hingga ia menutup matanya sepanjang perjalanan dan tanpa sadar terus berpegangan erat pada tubuh Gaara.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Huh."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita dimana?" tambah Ino seraya turun dari motor Gaara.

Dilihatnya oleh Ino padang bunga yang…sangat luas. Dan banyak ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Tanpa sadar Ino melangkah mendekat ke arah bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Irish…Larkspur…Ranunculus…Peony…Alstroemeria…Carnation…Waahh banyak sekali."

Tangan Ino menunjuk satu-persatu bunga yang ia sebut. Dan Gaara yang sudah turun dari motornyapun mendekat ke arahnya, untuk mendapat pelukan dari Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Terimakasih Gaara."

Dengan begitu Ino melepas pelukannya dan langsung pergi masuk ke kumpulan bunga-bunga.

Dan Gaara masih terdiam menikmati harumnya Ino dari pelukannya. 'Harum…' batinnya.

"GAARA…AYO KEMARI!" teriak Ino dari tengah taman bunga.

Gaarapun menurutinya. Dan hari ini mereka bersenang-senang bersama, tertawa bersama. Seolah, pertengkaran-pertengkaran selama di sekolah tidak pernah terjadi.

Bagi Ino, ia sangat senang karena dapat melihat bunga yang begitu banyak nan indahnya. Semntara Gaara, ia merasa sebuah kebahagiaan yang dirindukannya kembali muncul sejak ibunya meninggal, hanya dengan melihat senyum tulus Ino.

~Setelah Gaara mengantar Ino pulang~

Ino menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Melempar tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang lumayan besar.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Diambilnya tasnya dan merogoh isinya untuk mencari hp-nya.

Dan ternyata…3 missed call yang semuanya dari Sasuke.

Rasa bersalah dan khawatir merayapi hati Ino. Dengan terus berdo'a, ia mencari kontak Sasuke dan call.

'Halo…'

"Sasuke…Er…emm…MAAFKAN AKU! Maaf, maaf. Maaf tadi tidak menemanimu pulang, maaf tadi tidak menghubungimu. Maaf..maaf." pernyataan Ino hampir tidak memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk memotongnya.

Ino menghela nafasnya…berusaha mengatur detak nafasnya dan berharap Sasuke akan memaafkannya.

'Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau memang ada urusan tadi. Lagian ada teman yang menemaniku pulang.'

"Benarkah?"

'Ya…dan lain kali hubungi aku ya..kau menghawatirkanku.'

Sesaat mata Ino melebar. Berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sebagai ganti hari ini, besok kita pulang bersama. Aku janji." kata Ino.

'Baiklah…beristirahatlah, kau mungkin capek.'

"Terima kasih Sasuke…"

Ino memutus sambungan mereka. Dan kini hatinya sudah merasa lega. Namun, matanya lelah, ia capek, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur tetap dalam seragam sekolahnya.

**Enough… but, I don't know weather it's long enough or not.**

**K…what do you think?**

**And about the pairings, it's up to the reviewer…Do you have any suggestion for the next chapter? What should Gaara do with the rest of his request against Ino?**


	5. Gaara's Story

**The Birthday Party and Panda Present**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**S**ebelumnya, TERIMAKASIH untuk para pembaca yang telah me-review cerita ini. Maaf, kalau selama ini saya lolot banget tidak cepat-cepat meng-update fic. Tapi Ann punya alasan, komputer Ann dalam keadaan kritis, jadi tidak bisa menulis fic sehurufpun. Maaf. Apalagi sekarang Ann tinggal di asrama, tidak bisa menulis fic deh. MAAF, SERIBU MAAF.

Dan untuk yang sudah me-review 'Who is My True Love' saya juga minta maaf, sejuta maaf. Alasannya juga sama. MAAF *bungkuk bungkuk*

Anyway thanks to :

**Elizabeth black angel, kak Suu, Yuki Tsukushi-san, agusthya, vaneela. **Maaf kalau chap. kali ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan masing-masing.

Anf terimakasih yang telah me-review 'Who is My True Love' *tapi gk bisa update fic*:

**Lesti, cheseeappleberry, Candace Regarda, winda wou zuki, agusthya, Yamanaka Chika, kak Sukie, demichan. **Maaf Ann tak bisa update , waktunya sangat tidak sempat. *bungkuk bungkuk*

3 hari sebelum hari H

Pagi hari terasa menyegarkan bagi Ino. Ia siap untuk memulai harinya. Namun, hari ini terasa berbeda. Sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu rumahnya, yang ia dapati adalah pemandangan yang sangat ia ingin hindari. Seorang Sabaku Gaara dengan motornya terlihat bersiap di depan rumah Ino. 'Untuk apa ia kemari?' batin Ino.

Sesaat ia teringat kejadian kemarin, Gaara mengajaknya pergi ke taman. Taman bunga yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa indah. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gaara.

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin…" kata Ino.

Sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyum menjawab pernyataan Ino. Merekapun akhirnya pergi ke sekolah bersama yang pasti dengan Gaara yang mengendarainya.

TING TONG…

Seorang paruh baya berambut pirang membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, apa Ino ada?" tanya pemuda berambut raven yang membunyikan bel pintu kediaman Yamanaka.

"Oh, kau. Dia sudah berangkat." jawab paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata ayahnya Ino sendiri.

"Sendiri?"

"Dia pergi bersama temannya. Naik motor. Dan…entahlah. Kau temannya?"

"Iya benar. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Dengan begitu pemuda tersebut pergi tanpa Ino yang diinginkannya di sampingnya.

'Gaara.' Tanpa disadari tangannya mengepal kesal.

(Di sekolah)

"Terimakasih tumpangannya." ucap Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Hn" dengan begitu Gaara pergi meninggalkannya menuju tempat parkir.

Ino berjalan menuju kelasnya sendirian. Bisanya, ada temannya yang menemaninya. Sakura, sahabatnya, dan Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama ia berjalan, ponselnya bergetar, menunjukkan adanya panggilan masuk untuknya.

Daddy calling. Itulah yang tertulis di layar kaca ponsel Ino. Segeralah ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ayah, ada apa? kenapa menelepon?" tanya Ino.

'Ayah hanya ingin bilang, kalau sepulang sekolah ayah tidak ada di rumah. Ayah pergi ke rumah kita yang ada di Kyoto. Terserah kau kalau mau tinggal di rumah, atau pergi menyusul ayah. Ayah akan atur surat izinmu.' kata ayah Ino dari seberang. Ino dan ayahnya memang tak hanya tinggal di Konoha, mereka mempunyai satu rumah lagi yang merupakan peninggalan ibu Ino yang sudah meninggal.

Rupanya ayah ingin berziarah ke makam ibu ya…pikir Ino. Bahkan ini sudah menjadi tradisi bagi ayah Ino untuk menjenguk istrinya setiap kali mereka pindah ke Kyoto.

"Baik ayah. Akan kupikirkan." Mereka memutus sambungan mereka. Dan Ino melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Ino." seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ino berbalik untuk mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik namun bukan tatapan marah.

"I-iya?" tanya Ino gugup.

"Hari ini kenapa tak menungguku?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku, itu…Gaara menjemputku. Ka-karena merasa sungkan, jadi aku menerima tawarannya." jawab Ino yang memalingkan mukanya, tak berani melihat ekspresi yang akan diterimanya dari Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdiri dalam diam. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan mulai angkat bicara, "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas." ajak Sasuke.

"I-iya."

(Makan siang)

Seperti hari kemarin, Sasuke dan Ino makan bersama berdua di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Mereka terus bercakap-cakap hingga Ino menceritakan rencananya sepulang sekolah bahwa ia akan pulang ke Kyoto.

"Setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Mungkin aku akan berkunjung sebentar setelah itu pulang ke Konoha." jawab Ino.

Tak mereka sangka sepasang telinga telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Senyum menyeriangai muncul di bibirnya. "Berita bagus untuk Gaara." Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu berlari meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu…"

"Terimakasih Sasuke."

(Sepulang sekolah)

"Kalau dari Konoha ke Kyoto mungkin sekitar 4 jam ya…kau yakin mau mengantarku Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Hn. Aku masih punya waktu luang."

Kini mereka sedang menunggu kereta di stasiun. Menunggu kereta jurusan Kyoto tiba.

"Untuk apa kau ke Kyoto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan untuk apa-apa. Ayahku hari ini akan bermalam di rumah kami yang ada di sana, sekalian mengunjungi ibu…"

Sebuah kereta jurusan Kyoto berhenti di hadapan mereka. Segeralah mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka sesaat setelah pintu kereta terbuka.

"…hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi untukku dan ayahku…"

Pintu kereta tertutup, Sasuke dan Ino mencari tempat kosong untuk mereka duduki.

"…sekali setahun kami tak pernah absen tidak mengunjunginya…"

Mereka menemukan tempat kosong, dan mendudukinya.

"…aku tak akan melupakan ibu."

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Baik Sasuke maupun Ino tak ada yang berani memecah keheningan. Ino yang masih dalam dunianya sendiri, sementara Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Mereka terus terbenam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Gaara yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Ino. Ia telah mendengar bahwa Ino akan pergi ke Kyoto dengan Sasuke. Entah alasan apa, Gaara justru mengikuti mereka. Sejak melihat Ino tersenyum tulus di padang bunga, Ia menjadi merasa sesak setiap kali melihat Ino hanya berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Kalian mau ke Kyoto?" tanya Gaara membuyarkan sejoli tersebut dari dunia masing-masing. Sontak, Ino menoleh ke kiri untuk mendapati seorang Gaara menatap mereka.

"Pa-Panda?" Ino terkejut.

"Kau?" Sasuke memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti kami?" Sasuke tak kalah melawan.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas.

"Hei hei…satu-satu saja yang bicara. Benar, aku mengikuti kalian. Rasanya menyenangkan. Itu saja."

Sasuke dan Ino kembali meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Keheningan tercipta kembali.

Sejak awal Ino orangnya memang tak menyukai keheningan. Ia mulai angkat bicara saat disadarinya tidak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakannya. Selain itu, kedua stoic yang ada di sampingnya sama-sama pendiam, mana bisa diajak bicara.

Huh, Ino hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal.

PUK. Sebuah beban dirasakannya jatuh di atas bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di bahu kanan Ino. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ino. Inopun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Gaara menyadari ketegangan yang dirasakan Ino. Ia menoleh. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke tidur di bahu kanan Ino. Iapun tak mau kalah. Ia mengamati bagian tubuh Ino selain bahu untuk menjadi sandaran. Dan bingo, pangkuan Ino tengah rapat. Ia menoleh ke kirinya, mengamati bahwa tempat di sampingnya kosong.

Setelah merasa tidak ada orang lain yang akan menduduki tempat di samping kirinya itu, Gaara mulai menurunkan kepalanya, menidurkannya di pangkuan Ino dan kakinya ia naikkan ke tempat kosong tersebut.

Ia tak peduli dengan wajah terkejut Ino.

"Pa-Panda. Apa yang kau lakukan? Malu tahu." bisik Ino. Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Melihat tingkah dan senyum Gaara barusan, semburat merah Inopun menjadi sangat jelas. Ino merasa pipinya sangat panas. Rasa malu dan jantung yang berdetak kencang pun tak dapat ditahannya. Pasrah, Ino hanya menundukkan mukanya, menghindari tatapan menyelidik penumpang lain.

'Apa aku ini kasur tidur huh?' teriak inner Ino.

Perjalananpun berlangsung dengan Ino yang terus latihan mengatur detak jantungnya.

Sesampainya di Kyoto, Ino segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang terkesan bernuansa alam. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati ayahnya sedang minum teh di ruang utama.

"Tadaima…" salam Ino.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Sendirian?" tanya ayahnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak ayah, aku bersama kedua temanku." Ino membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk menunjukkan sosok kedua temannya berdiri di depan rumah.

"Halo, paman Inoichi." ucap Sasuke dan Gaara bebarengan.

"Oh…kalian. Masuklah."

Sasuke dan Gaara masuk tanpa merasa sungkan. Seakan mereka sudah terbiasa akan rumah itu. Ino pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh kepada para tamu. Setelahnya, ia pergi mandi dan berganti pakaian, menyiapkan apa yang perlu dibawanya untuk mengunjungi makam ibu tercintanya.

Di ruang tamu, Sasuke dan Gaara asyik bercakap-cakap dengan ayah Ino. Hingga suara pintu kamar yang terbuka merusak acara mereka. Ino muncul dari pintu terssebut memakai pakaian lengan panjang abu-abu setengah putih, dan rok sepanjang lutut berwarna hitam.

Kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Membungkuk hormat kepada Inoichi dan pergi keluar menuju pintu.

"Aku berangkat, ayah." kata Ino sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah!" jawab sang ayah.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke memotong, "Kemana Ino pergi, paman?"

"Mengunjungi ibunya." seulas senyum terpampang jelas di bibir Inoichi. Mata yang menunjukkan perasaan bangga.

'Ke makam ibunya kah?' pikir Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Ingin sekali mereka mengikuti Ino, namun Ino sudah terlanjur jauh. Mereka tak melihat lagi sosok gadis itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Inoichi masih asyik-asyiknya bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Namun, semakin lama Gaara juga merasa jenuh. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang justru lebih banyak bercerita karena arah pembicaraan mereka menyangkut bisnis keluarga mereka.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu. Ingin mencoba udara segar di sini." Izin Gaara pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Oh ya…udara di Kyoto memang masih sangat segar. Kau harus menikmatinya." jawab Inoichi dengan senyumnnya.

Gaarapun berlalu dari rumah tersebut. Meneliti setiap tempat di sekitarnya. Dimana terdapat taman di kanan rumah, sebuah sungai kecil jernih dengan bebatuan sebagai penghuninya. Dan tepat beberapa meter di depan rumah itu terdapat sebuah bukit kecil dan pohon rindang yang besar berada di atasnya.

Gaara mendekati pohon tersebut. Memutari pohon dan berhenti tepat di balik pohon yang ternyata menghadap hamparan yang sangat luas. Karena waktu yang memang sudah mendekati petang, langitpun mulai merubah warnanya. Gaara duduk dan memandang langit sore yang indah. Ia terus berada di sana menunggu sang mentari bersembunyi di ufuk barat.

Sementara itu, Ino yang telah kembali dari pemakaman, memasuki halaman rumah. Sebelum ia tepat berada di depan rumah, matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di pohon besar yang berada di depan rumah Ino. Dari jaraknya berdiri, ia masih bisa melihat siapa sosok tersebut, terlihat jelas dari warna rambutnya yang merah, yang ia yakini adalah milik Gaara.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu, penasaran akan kenapa seorang Gaara duduk di bawah pohon dan menyendiri. Sesampainya di sana, ia menepuk bahu Gaara dan mendudukkan diri di samping Gaara. Gaara menoleh.

"Kenapa sendirian di sini?" tanya Ino. Tampak seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi, mimiknya menunutut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Kau sudah pulang?"

Namun, Ino justru terkikik pelan, membuat Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Jelas sekali aku sudah berada di sini, pakai tanya segala." Ino menjawab sambil menepuk bahu Gaara pelan. Melihat Ino yang harusnya menampakkan wajah sendu seusai berziarah, tapi malah tertawa membuat Gaara sendiri menampakkan senyumnya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka sebelum Ino akhirnya memecahnya, "Indah bukan."

"…?"

"Langitnya indah bukan."

"Hn."

"Gaara…"

"Hn."

"Ceritakan tentangmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu, dan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat ini?"

"…"

"Gaara?"

"Tempat ini indah, mengingatkanku akan keluargaku sendiri." jawab Gaara. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Keluargamu?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal, dan aku hanya hidup nseorang diri bersama kedua kakakku. Dulunya mereka membenciku, tapi sekarang mereka justru menyayangiku. Mereka bekerja untuk memebiayaiku sekolah."

Sebuah rasa prihatin muncul di hati Ino. Rupanya, dia masih lebih beruntung mempunyai orang tua seorang ayah, sementara Gaara tidak justru tak mempunyai salah satunya.

"Terakhir kali kenanganku bersama keluarga adalah di saat menjelang petang seperti ini. Kami berhanabi sambil menikmati indahnya langit di saat seperti ini."

Semakin Ino mendengarnya, semakin ia prihatin.

"Mereka memanjakanku, membuat kakak-kakakku iri padaku. Dan disaat mereka pergi, dunia benar-benar berubah drastis. Kakak-kakakku membalas dendam padaku. Rasanya semua perlindungan yang diberikan orang tua padaku hanyalah seperti mimpi semalam saja."

"…."

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan mereka. Aku tidak punya tempat berliundung. Senyum yang diberikan saudaraku padaku hanyalah palsu. Mereka tak pernah senyum tulus padaku. Hal itulah yang membuatku benci akan cinta."

"Benci?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah, berusaha menjalani hidup sendiri. Namun, seperti yang kau ketahui, di dunia ini semua tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Aku terjebak ke dalam dunia yang sebelumnya sudah kau ketahui."

Jati itulah sebab mengapa Gaara masuk ke dunia preman. Selama ini dia telah melalui berbagai hal. Mulai ditinggal orang tua, kehilangan kasih sayang, dan dibenci orang terdekatnya sendiri. Tapi, syukurlah dia sudah sadar. Kakak-kakaknya sudah menyayanginya kan.

Tanpa Ino sadari, tangan kirinya telah bergerak menyentuh rambut merah Gaara. Ia ingin membantu melupakan kesedihan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sontak, Gaara langsung menoleh saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan bersentuhan dengan dahinya. Inopun langsung menarik tangannya dan memalingkan muka.

"Umm..uh..maafkan aku."

Semburat merah tak disangkal telah menghiasi pipi putih Ino. Dengan sisa sorotan cahaya dari matahari menambah ayu wajah gadis di depannya saat ini.

Senyumpun mengembang di wajah Gaara.

"Hn."

…..

Malamnya mereka bertiga pulang ke Konoha tetap menggunakan kereta. Mereka juga harus bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan sekolah besok.


	6. The Festival

**Hollaaa…Ann sudah kembali dari asrama. Dan sesuai tanggungan Ann yang belum lunas, nih, Ann cicil satu chapter.**

**Ann merasa bersalah karena hanya bisa update satu chapter. Masalahnya, Ann hanya punya waktu satu minggu buat nulis berbagai cerita yang salah satunya adalah ini.**

**Ann minta maaf…maaf…dan maaf. Tapi, tak ada yang lebih baik selain meng-update cerita daripada kata 'maaf', ya kan?**

**Enjoy please… ^^**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own the Naruto.**

**Pairing : GaaXIno, SasuXIno, dll.**

**Chapter 5 : The Festival.**

The Birthday Party and Panda Present

2 hari sebelum hari H

Cerita Gaara di bukit rumah Ino di Kyoto kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Ino. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur rasa sedih Gaara. Bahkan ia lupa akan balas dendamnya. Dan apakah Ino masih menyimpan dendam itu? Ia tidak tahu.

Harinya dimulai seperti biasa. Mulai dari bangun tidur, sarapan, berkemas-kemas, dan yang terakhir Sasuke menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Lalu Gaara? Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Ino hari ini.

Mereka sampai di sekolah. Banyak yang melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Ino hari ini. Memang gosip bahwa Ino dan Sasuke pacaran bukanlah isu lagi. Mereka tidak segan-segannya menunjukkannya di depan umum. Walaupun begitu Sasuke dan Ino tetap bersikap biasa, bahkan terkesan cuek dengan adanya berita tersebut.

Sesampainya Ino di kelas, ia disuguhi dengan wajah teman-teman wanitanya yang berbibar-binar. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. 'Mungkin tentang aku dan Sasuke.', begitulah ia menduga dari mimik mereka, mereka memang jago bergosip. Namun, dugaan Ino salah.

"Hey, Ino! Kau tahu? Hari ini akan ada festival di desa tetangga. Kau mau ikut? Kami berencana akan pergi bersama. Ikut ya?" bujuk teman Ino dengan gaya rambut cepol dua, TenTen. Ino terlihat berpikir, mempertimbangkan tawaran temannya tadi. 'Festival? Festival apa?'

"Ayolah Ino…ikut ya?" kali ini Sakura juga ikut-ikutan membujuk Ino, gadis yang berambut pink.

Setelah melalui pemikiran yang panjang, bahkan bel jam pelajaran pertama baru saja berbunyi, Ino menjawab tawaran tersebut.

"Baiklah…lagian sepertinya aku tak ada kegiatan hari ini," jawab Ino.

"YAAYY…" seru teman-teman Ino. Memang bagi mereka, sesuatu tak akan menyenangkan tanpa adanya si Blondie dari keturunan Yamanaka itu. Apalagi Ino sifatnya yang tak mudah membosankan.

"Tapi, kita pergi dengan siapa? Apa hanya kita? Empat gadis Senior-High? Sendiri?" tanya Ino mencoba mencari kepastian.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami dapat kabar ini saja dari Hinata, dan Hinata dari pacarnya, Naruto dan Naruto…hmm…" jawab Sakura santai, ia tak meneruskan jawabannya karena Ino yang menginterupsinya,

"Kalian mudah sekali percaya pada orang lain? Bagaimana kalau pacar Hinata berbohong?" Ino berusaha memprotes, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya orang lain.

"Ino sayang, kurangi pikiranmu terhadap Sasuke kalau hal itu dapat membuatmu kurang pengetahuan. Harusnya kau tahu, Naruto, pacar Hinata adalah putra keluarga Namikaze. Dan ayahnya adalah pemimpin desa tetangga yang akan mengadakan festival nanti. Mengerti?" ujar Ten Ten, mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Dan kita akan mendapat tumpangan gratis dari Naruto beserta teman-temannya," pekik Sakura kegirangan karena akan bepergian tanpa mengeluarkan dompet.

"A..ahh oke...aku mengerti." Ino hanya bisa pasrah. Walau begitu, masih ada yang mengganggu benak Ino. 'Naruto? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana?'

Karena tak menemukan jawabannya, Ino menyerah. Toh, nanti sore dia juga tahu.

(Jam istirahat)

Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Di perjalanan, samar-samar ia mendengar dua gadis sedang bergosip.

"Hei…kau tahu tidak? Lusa, mantan ketua OSIS berulang tahun lho… Aku ingin memberinya hadiah karena telah membantu klub surat kabar tidak jadi dibubarkan."

"Maksudmu Ino? Yang pernah menjadi tokoh utama di beritamu beberapa hari lalu karena berciuman dengan Gaara itu kan?" seorang gadis lain bertanya.

"Benar…berkat kejadian itu, klub kami tidak jadi dibubarkan. Berita saat itu memang heboh. Walau sekarang dia justru berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Huuu…"

Sebuah perempatan kini terlihat jelas di kening Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

"Iya sih…rasanya aku juga berhutang budi padanya. Saat mantanku menembaknya, Ino menolaknya. Dan mantanku balikan lagi padaku…" kata gadis itu riang.

"Apa itu bisa disebut hutang budi?"

Tak mau berlama-lama menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Sasuke kembali meneruskan jalannya. ia baru tahu kalau lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Ino. 'Pacar macam apa aku ini? Hari ulang tahun sang pacar justru tidak tahu.' Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, jam istirahat, Sasuke makan siang bersama dengan Ino di taman belakang sekolah. Namun, suasananya terkesan sunyi. Ino lebih sedikit bicara. Dipikirannya, ia terus terbayang akan festival itu. Apakah ayahnya nanti mengijinkannya atau tidak? Atau harus berpakaian seperti apa ia nanti? Dll. Semua itu terus mengusik pikirannya.

Bahkan keganjalan sikap Ino menarik perhatian Sasuke. Hingga ia bertanya,

"Hari ini kau nampak aneh. Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aaaahh…tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, sungguh," bantah Ino. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu masalahnya. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia ingin merasakan momen bersama teman-temannya. Sekalii-kali tanpa pacar tidak masalah kan? Apa setiap waktu dan setiap saat harus bersama pacar? Walau sepertinya kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak hari pertama Ino berpacaran dengan Sasuke, mereka tak pernah punya waktu berdua lebih dari dua jam sehari. Selalu ada orang lain yang menyertai mereka.

"Baiklah…aku mengerti." Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas isyarat ia benar-benar mengerti. Lagian bila diperhatikan baik-baik, Ino hanya terlihat bingung, tak terlihat sendu atau sedih.

Kesunyian kembali terjadi. Namun tak berlangsung lama.

"Ino, apa yang kau sukai? Sesuatu yang paling kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sesuatu? Hmmm…kalau sesuatu itu dalam arti benda, aku ingin punya kalung emas dengan permata hijau di tengahnya. Kalungku pernah hilang, dan tabunganku belum cukup untuk membeli gantinya," jawab Ino santai.

"Itukah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hmmm…yah, benar. Er…memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak…aku hanya ingin menjadi pacar yang romantis. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pacar yang bahkan tidak tahu apa yang disukai pacarnya." Sasuke menjawab, menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Ino.

Dan momen mereka, Ino habiskan lagi-lagi dengan mengatur detak jantung yang tak karuan hanya karena rayuan gombal seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Ino memang tidak tahu maksud tersembunyi Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Yah, biarlah. Toh, nanti Sasuke juga akan mengungkapkannya sendiri. (author tak perlu repot-repot menyebutkannya, author dapat menjaga rahasia kok *plak*).

(Sore harinya)

Semua gadis tengah berkumpul di rumah Hinata, termasuk Ino. Mereka saling bantu-membantu memakai kimono mereka, kimono yang akan mereka gunakan di festival malam ini.

Terjadi sedikit percakapan di antara mereka.

"Ino. Apa Sasuke tahu, kau akan pergi dengan kami?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Jadi, Sasuke tidak ikut? Huuuhh…" terlihat raut wajah Sakura yang menjadi sedih.

"Hei Jidat! Kalu kau masih menginginkannya, harusnya dari awal kau lebih gigih mendapatkan perhatiannya," kata Ino dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Kau sombong, Ino. Harusnya kau tolak saja dia kalau hal semacam ini saja kau biarkan dia tidak tahu. Berpacaran itu harus saling pengertian satu sama lain. Bukannya membiarkan sang pacar tidak tahu kegiatan pacarnya. Mungkin saja nantinya terjadi perselingkuhan. Huh. Rasakan akibatnya kalau hal itu sampai terjadi," jawab Sakura tak mau kalah. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura harus mengalah karena pada akhirnya Inolah yang dipilih Sasuke atas dirinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Ino.

"Jadi benar ya, Sasuke tidak ikut, Ino?" kali ini giliran gadis berambut indigo, Hinata, yang bertanya.

"Hhhhh…aku tak berniat jahat. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu hanya bersama teman-temanku. Aku kangen momen-momen seperti ini." Ucapan Ino kali ini berhasil membuat teman-teman Ino tersipu. Mereka kini tahu, betapa pentingnya sosok teman bagi Ino.

Mereka terus bernostalgia hingga suara klakson mobil menginterupsi acara mereka.

"Se-sepertinya mereka sudah datang," kata Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu! Mereka?" tanya Ino terkejut, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Maafkan kami Ino. Sebenarnya, kita akan pergi bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya. Naruto juga akan merasa kesepian bila tak ada teman-temannya." Hinata menjawab seraya menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap langsung mata Ino. Ia merasa telah membohongi Ino.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah Ino, walau ada teman-teman Naruto, tapi kita akan menghabiskan waktu para gadis bersama. Mereka hanya sebagai pelindung kita. Apalagi, teman-teman Naruto juga teman-teman kakaknya Hinata, Neji. Jadi, kita tak perlu khawatir." Sakura berusaha membujuk Ino. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah terlanjur membuat janji, tak mungkin mereka akan membatalkannya. Apalagi, para pria sudah datang, pasti mereka akan kecewa bila dibatalkan.

"Hhhhh….baiklah, hari ini kuserahkan tubuhku pada kalian," ujar Ino.

Mereka berempat keluar dari rumah Hinata. Di depan rumah itu dua buah mobil setia menunggu para gadis. Dan terlihat Neji tengah bersandar di dekat kemudi salah satu mobil.

"Cepat naik! Kalian masuk mobilku!" perintah Neji. Yah, wajar saja Neji bersikap seperti itu. Diantara para gadis itu, salah satunya Hinata yang notabenya adalah adik Neji. Mana mungkin Neji membiarkan Hinata semobil dengan teman-temannya.

Karena tak ingin mendapat teguran lagi dari seorang bermata tajam bernama Neji, para gadis itu segera memasuki mobil. Bahakan panggilan Naruto kepada Hinata dengan suara toanya itu, tak sempat Hinata balas karena tak ingin membuat sang kakak menunggu terlalu lama.

Sementara di mobil para pria, Naruto –yang karena panggilannya tidak dijawab, ia kembali masuk mobil- justru asyik membicarakan penampilan para gadis.

"Kalian lihat itu kan? Hinata sangat cantik. Tak salah aku memilihnya," kata Naruto.

"Sakura juga sangat menawan. Cantik masa mudanya adalah yang paling cantik."

Namun, kata-kata Lee barusan justru mendapat pukulan tangan dari Kiba.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Lee? Hilangkan 'masa muda'mu itu, kujamin kau akan menjadi pria sejati," kata Kiba yang mulai jengkel dengan sikap Lee. (kalau memang jengkel, kenapa baru sekarang menyadarinya? Kalian kan sudah berteman sejak lama *author dikejar Akamaru yang diperintah Kiba*)

Kiba kembali melanjutkan,

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya gadis berambut pirang tadi, manaan ketua OSIS kan? Yang pernah kau cium itu kan Gaara?" pertanyaan Kiba justru mendapat death glare dari Gaara yang sedari tadi menatap luar jendela dengan bungkamnya.

"Diam! Kau merusak nostalgianya," bisik Naruto yang walaupun dapat dengan jealas didengar Gaara dan mendapat death glare tingkat satu milik Gaara, ia justru tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya. Naruto memang tak pernah punya rasa takut pada siapapun.

*dan lupakan apa yang terkadi selanjutnya di mobil itu, kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya ^.^V*

Malampun tiba. Rombongan Naruto dkk akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, sebuah tempat yang dirubah sedemikian rupa untuk acara festival kali ini. Beberapa meter tak jauh dari tempat mereka parkir, sebuah limosin terparkir rapi di antara deretan mobil lainnya. Dapat diduga, limosin itulah kendaraan keluarga Namikaze untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

Bicara mengenai keluarga Namikaze, mengapa Naruto tidak ikut rombongan keluarganya saja? Yah, wajar bila dilihat dari sifat Naruto yang tak bisa diam dalam waktu barang sepuluh detik pun.

Mereka keluar dari mobil bersamaan. Tak sengaja pandangan Ino dan Gaara bertemu. Mereka diam di tempat. Saling menatap mata masing-masing, berusaha menemukan arti yang tersirat di setiap mata. Rindukah? Bukan. Kangen? Terkejut? Entahlah mereka sama-sama tak tahu.

Kegiatan mereka dengan sangat mudah terganggu oleh teriakan Naruto yang bagaikan toa tersebut. Mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Malu? Mungkin iya. Bila saat ini bukanlah malam, pasti rona merah dapat terlihat jelas tengah menghiasai pipi Ino.

Sakura menarik lengan Ino seraya berkata,

"Ayo! Kita bergabung dengan mereka."

"Ah! Iya."

Merekapun masuk ke tempat itu bersama-sama. Naruto dan Hinata bergandengan tangan di barisan paling depan. TenTen dan Neji di belakangnya. Tak ada kontak fisik yang terjadi di antara mereka. Terlihat dengan jelas death glare milik Neji kepada Naruto. Toh, Naruto cuek. Ia terlalu asyik bercanda dengan Hinata mengenai apalah itu.

Di belakang Neji dan TenTen, Ino dengan Gaara berjalan bersampingan. Tak ada yang saling berucap di antara mereka. Hanya diam yang tercipta. Bahakan karena itu, Ino dapat mendengar jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak tak karuan.

'Perasaan apa ini? Gugup kah?'

Tak ayal, Inopun pasti merasa gugup bila berdekatan dengan Gaara, yang saat ini memang sangat tampan dengan pakaiannya.

Di samping Ino, Sakura dengan asyiknya tenggelam dalam suasana festival. Bahkan, perubahan sikap Inopun tak dihiraukannya.

Lee? Sebelumnya, dia telah mengajak Sakura bermain. Karena sifat Sakura yang kelewat gengsi, akhirnya, Lee mengajak Akamaru bermain yang diikuti oleh Kiba.

Semakin lama, rombongan tersebut mulai tenggelam ke pusat kerumunan orang yang berfestival di situ. Banyak toko-toko yang menarik perhatian, terutama bagi Naruto. Sehingga, ditariknya Hinata untuk bermain beberapa sarana di situ. Karena Hinata ditarik pergi oleh Naruto, refleks, Neji menambah level death glare-nya, dan mengikuti kemanapun dua sejoli tersebut pergi. Benar-benar kakak yang pengertian (?)

Karena TenTen yang ditinggal Neji pergi mengikuti adiknya, ia memustuskan bermain sendiri dengan yang tersisa (?).

Sesuatu menarik perhatian TenTen. Sebuah kedai yang menjual berbagai macam benda tajam. Di sana juga banyak para pria muda maupun tua yang juga tertarik dengan benda tajam. Karena posisi Sakuralah yang paling dekat dengan TenTen, dia menjadi korban TenTen untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat benda-benda tersebut. Sepertinya, lagi-lagi TenTen lupa keberadaan Ino saking pikirannya sudah terhipnotis kedai tersebut. Sakura yang kalah kuat dengan TenTen hanya bisa pasrah dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh TenTen

Melihat TenTen dan Sakura pergi bersama, meninggalkannya hanya dengan Gaara, Ino menjadi ragu apakah teman-temannya ingat apa yang dikatakannya sebelum pergi ke festival ini. Kalaupun Ino tidak berhasil mengontrol emosinya –apalagi di sampingnya ada laki-laki, jaga image wanita lah-, mungkin berbagai rencana balas dendam sudah memenuhi benaknya kali ini.

Ino hanya menghela nafas sebelum suara bariton Gaara menyela,

"Kita pergi ke jembatan itu." Seakan terdengar memerintah, Ino hanya bungkam dan menuruti langkah Gaara.

Merekapun sampai di pinggiran jembatan. Berdua menikmati angin dan pemandangan malam. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dari seberang terlihat begitu mempesona. Membuat mereka diam namun terasa nyaman. Tak ada yang berbicara, hingga Gaara memulainya,

"Aku akan pergi."

Inopun menoleh mendengar ucapan barusan. Seolah ingin mendapat kepastian akan kata-kata itu. Dari gelagat Ino yang menunjukkan kebingungan barusan, Gaara meneruskan,

"Besok, aku mulai berkemas."

Tak tahan lagi dengan kebingungannya, Ino bertanya,

"Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu? Pergi? Kemana? Dan…kenapa?" Ino melembutkan suaranya, rasanya tak rela, berharap Gaara mengerti akan perasaannya. Bahkan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena air mata. 'Aku ingin Gaara tetap di sini'. Dan Ino baru saja menyadari apa yang dirasakannya. Tak merelakan orang lain pergi, rasa takut bila ditinggal, cinta kah?

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Kakak-kakakku akan pindah dari Konoha. Dan mereka memintaku ikut. Lagipula, mereka juga yang membiayaiku sekolah."

Seolah kata-kata itu bagaikan pedang tajam yang menusuknya, Ino hanya bisa tertunduk.

Menerima kenyataan memang sulit. Apalagi, kenyataan dimana seseorang mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap orang lain, dan orang lain itu justru akan pergi meninggalkannya. Bagai memahami sesuatu yang sudah terlambat. Berlaripun tak mungkin mendapatkannya kembali.

Di saat seperti ini, kesempatan memang tak datang dua kali bagi Ino. Dan yang Ino butuhkan adalah keberanian untuk menumpahkan semua isi perasaanya kepada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi benaknya. Walau ia tahu hal itu seharusnya tidak boleh karena ia sudah mempunyai tempat di hati orang lain.

Ia tak ingin mengecewakan perasaan orang lain. Tapi, layaknya manusia, Ino juga mempunyai perasaan. Ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya, entah bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

"Ga-Gaara. Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu," ucap Ino yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan kegugupan yang sedari tadi ia tahan karena pemuda di sampingnya ini. Ino benar-benar berubah mirip Hinata sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku telah menyadari, ba-bahwa aku-,"

DUUAAR

Suara kembang api yang dinyalakan menghentikan ucapan Ino. Kembang api besar yang indah. Semua penduduk festival itu yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum. Pandangan Gaara dan Ino pun teralihkan ke kembang api yang tengah menghiasi langit malam.

Walau mereka takjub akan pemandangan malam yang indah tersebut, ada rasa kecewa yang merayapi hati mereka. Bagi Ino, kecewa karena tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan bagi Gaara, rasa kecewa karena pesan Ino yang terlihat begitu penting tak sampai diterimanya.

Namun, karena momen-momen semacam itu jarang terjadi di lingkungan mereka, Gaara lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya. Sementara kalimat Ino yang terpotong tadi, dapat ia tanyakan setelah kembang api itu usai, pikirnya.

"Indah ya?" komentar Gaara.

Ino mendongakkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. Matanya langsung saja membulat demi dilihatnya Gaara yang tengah tersenyum. Tampan dan…mempesona. Jarang sekali Gaara tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang baru kali ini Ino sadari ada pada diri Gaara.

Melihat senyum Gaara yang begitu tulus itu, mau tak mau Ino juga ikut tersenyum. 'Benar, momen ini tak boleh terlewatkan,' pikir Ino. Ia kembali menatap langit dengan kembang api sebagai penghuninya. Bersyukur dengan adanya festival dan kembang api ini, ditambah senyum Gaara yang akhirnya muncul, ia dapat merasakan butir-butir kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya. Butir-butir kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya hingga saat ini bercampur menjadi satu, antara cinta dan kesenangan. 'Gaara, tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini.'

(Skip time)

Semua rombongan Naruto telah kembali ke tempat parkir mobil mereka tadi. Semua seakan sudah bersiapa untuk pulang. Dengan hati yang gembira mereka memasuki mobil-mobil itu dengan perasaan puas.

Sementara Gaara dan Ino masih berdiri bersampingan. Tidak menyibukkan diri untuk memasuki mobil yang berada tepat lima meter di depannya itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanya Gaara.

"A-Aku…"

Suara Naruto memotong ucapan Ino,

"Hey…kalian, cepatlah!"

Segera saja Ino berbalik menghadap Gaara dan berjinjit untuk kemudian mencium pipi Gaara. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik dan diteruskan dengan ucapan Ino selanjutnya,

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara."

Seolah terhipnotis oleh ciuman dan kata-kata Ino tadi, Gaara tetap mematung di tempatnya, sedangkan Ino sudah akan memasuki mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara tersadar dari diamnya.

"Benarkah itu, Ino?" gumam Gaara.

**~!#$%^&*~**

**Yay! Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fic ini juga. Rasanya waktu satu minggu untuk menulis berbagai cerita masih kurang ya. Apalagi, masih punya tanggungan 'Who is My True Love'. Haaaah…**

**Untuk ke sekian kalinya, saya minta maaf, sebesar-besar-besarnya. Maaf….**

**Anyway Review? ^^**V


	7. New Hope

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typos, etc.**

**The Birthday Party and Panda Present**

**Chapter 7 : New Hope**

**1 hari sebelum hari H**

"Sasuke..bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Bu, haruskah aku melakukannya? Kenapa ayah harus terburu-buru menyerahkan alih perusahaan? Aku masih sekolah Bu." sanggah Sasuke.  
>Permasalahan ini hanya membuatnya semakin pusing.<p>

"Sasuke..ini hanya sementara. Ibu mohon, hanya selama Itachi dalam pencarian. Kalau sudah ketemu, kau akan kembali ke kehidupanmu. Ok? Ibu janji, hal ini tidak akan lama." bujuk Mikoto dengan nada yg pelan.

"Bu.."

"Sekali lagi ibu mohon. Mengertilah.."  
>Sunyi meliputi mereka. Suasana antara memutuskan dan menanti jawaban.<p>

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, yg tak kumengerti, kenapa ayah harus berhenti secepat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Fisik ayahmu melemah, Sasuke. Semalam, ayahmu menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Ibu nanti akan menjenguk ayahmu." terdengar nada kesedihan dalam suara Mikoto.

"Tapi..baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang, berangkatlah sana!" perintah Mikoto.

**#...**#

"Pagi, Ino!" teriak Sakura. Kebetulan sekali mereka berpapasan saat berangkat sekolah.

"Oh..pagi, Sakura!" jawab Ino sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa tadi bengong aja?" tanya Sakura seraya mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Ah! Benarkah? Haha..aku tak menyadarinya." Ino terlihat salah tingkah sendiri atas kata-katanya.

"Mana ada orang sadar saat melamun, Pig." ejek Sakura.

"Haha..iya iya aku tau, Forehead."  
>Kalimat terakhir dari Ino menutup percakapan awal mereka pagi ini.<p>

Hingga mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah, barulah Sakura angkat bicara, "Emm..Ino. Apa kau masih ingat janjimu untuk mendekatkanku pada Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?" Ino balik tanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak.

"Aku ingin kau mengajak kami makan siang bersama nanti di kantin. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Er..hmm..ba-baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Pig. Aku yakin kau tak akan mengecewakanku." Sakura memeluk Ino dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dalam kebimbangannya.

Perasaannya tak menentu saat ini, antara menepati janjinya pada Sakura dan menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Belum lagi perihal perasaannya pada Gaara, ia ingin menemui Gaara, mengingat biasanya Gaara menjemputnya, namun tanda tanda keberadaannya saja tak terasa oleh Ino, membuatnya  
>semakin gelisah. 'Apa yg harus aku lakukan?'<p>

**#skip time, jam makan siang#**

Ino berjalan lunglai keluar kelasnya. Dan didapatinya teman pink-nya telah berada tepat di depan ruang kelas Ino.

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali, Sakura." canda Ino.

"Aku gugup, Pig. Bukan semangat." balas Sakura.

"Iya iya aku tau. Saking semangatnya jadi kelewat gugup deh. Khufufufu.."

"Diam kau, Pig!" Kini perasaan tak enak itu kembali lagi.  
>'Kenapa aku begini? Harusnya aku senang melihat temanku bahagia mendekati pujaan hatinya, tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Apa aku masih belum dapat merelakan Sasuke? Sebenarnya kemana perasaanku yg sebenarnya memihak? Sasuke atau Gaara?'<p>

"Ino..apa kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Ino.

"Sudah."

**#...#**

"Gaara, kau sudah siap? Jangan lupa passportmu!" Temari memberi peringatan pada Gaara yg tengah bersiap untuk kepergiannya.

"Sudah." jawab Gaara.

"Kau tak ingin menemui teman temanmu untuk yg terakhir kali?" tanya Temari.

"Hn."

**#...#**

Seorang remaja laki laki tengah duduk dengan santainya di sebuah meja makan kantin. Menunggu seseorang yg ditunggu tunggu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Walaupun dibilang santai, sebenarnya ia tengah kewalahan karena menolak setiap gadis yg ingin duduk dengannya *poor Sasuke*

"Sudah lama menunggu, Sasuke?" suara itulah yg sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Hn." Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia tak menyangka Ino membawa teman gadisnya.

'Dari tadi aku mengusir gadis gadis lain, tapi kenapa ia justru bawa temannya. Fiuh~.'

Ino dan Sakura mulai mengambil duduk mereka masing masing. Lebih tepatnya Ino dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan bekal mereka.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan! Ini Sakura. Dan Sakura, perkenalkan! Ini Sasuke." ucap Ino memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Dalam hati, Ino merasa berat karena harus memperkenalkan Sakura pada cinta pertamanya. Ia hanya berharap semoga apa yg dilakukannya tidak menambah dirinya  
>tertekan.<p>

"Yoroshiku ne~" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya lantaran gugup. Sementara yg diajak berkenalan hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Sasuke! Jawab dong!" perintah Ino sambil menatap onyx Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke mengerti dari siratan aquamarine Ino.  
>'Kumohon..sekali ini saja..' *yak, dan ternyata pangeran kita cukup mengerti maksud Ino saudara saudara*<br>"Doumo." jawab Sasuke.

Dan acara makan siang mereka berjalan dengan kidmat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mengambil salah satu dango pada kotak bekal Ino.  
>"Sasuke! Apa yg kau lakukan? Itu milikku.." rengek Ino sambil mencoba meraih kembali dangonya dari sumpit Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Namun akhirnya, dango itu berhasil masuk mulut Sasuke.<p>

"Haah..Sasuke.." raut wajah Ino pun berubah cemberut.

Dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Sakura. 'Ino, sebenarnya sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Kenapa aku tak mengetahuinya? Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikannya?' pikir Sakura.

"Haii.. Sasuke!" tiba tiba Shion datang dari arah yg tak terduga seraya menempel pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menepis setiap gerakan Shion padanya, berusaha tidak berlaku kasar pada wanita.

"Shion! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" gertak Ino kesal. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Ino, Sakura pun tak kalah geram dgn tingkah Shion.

"Oh, halo Bad Barbie..senang melihatmu di sini!" ejek Shion.

"K-kau-.."

"Shion! Pergilah dari sini! Atau aku bertindak kasar padamu." Potong Sasuke dengan aura membunuhnya. Tiba tiba beberapa laki laki mencari Shion, sehingga berhasil membawa  
>pergi Shion dari Sasuke. *reader:thor, siapa beberapa laki laki itu?, author:mana kutau, tanya<br>saja pada Shion(ditendang reader)*

"Ino!" panggil Sasuke untuk memastikan atensi Ino terfokus padanya.

Sasuke terlihat agak gugup mengatakannya, "Apa kau punya waktu sepulang sekolah?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. Bimbang antara memilih 'ya' karena memang ia punya waktu luang dan 'tidak' karena ingin menjaga perasaan Sakura. Sebagai pacar serta sababat, ia tak ingin mengecewakan keduanya.

'Apa yg harus kulakukan?' jerit inner Ino.

"Me-memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi menjenguk ayahku." jawab Sasuke yg menatap penuh arti pada aquamarine Ino.

"Ayahmu sakit?"

"Sakit apa?" Sakura pun ikut menimpali. Dan sukses semua mata tertuju padanya. Pasalnya, sedari tadi gadis bermarga Haruno ini hanya diam saja.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..aku juga ingin menjenguk ayahmu." jawab Ino memberi kepastian.  
>"Sasuke, Sakura boleh ikut ya? Ayahnya juga dokter, mungkin bisa sedikit membantu.." tambahnya. Terlihat jelas Ino ingin mendekatkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan kata 'mengapa' itulah yg terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sasuke. Ia harus minta penjelasan Ino untuk hal ini. Rencananya memperkenalkan Ino seorang terganggu.<p>

"..."

"Mmm..Sasuke?"

"Terserah." walau Sasuke berat hati, toh, apa katanya tadi? Ayah Sakura dokter? Mungkin dapat membantu. *Sasukey..tak kusangka, kau dewasa sekali*dichidori*

"Terima kasih." jawab Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Mungkin kali ini Ino harus belajar merelakan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Sasuke. Sementara gadis yg disebelahnya ini punya  
>hal lebih yg bisa dilakukan. Lagian, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau sudah terjalin hubungan yg cocok antara orang tua, kemungkinan besar anakpun akan mengikuti.<p>

'Aduh..aku ini berpikir apa siih? Kenapa aku berpikir seakan merelakan mereka? Aduuh..'

"Ah!" pekik Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingat, aku masih punya urusan lain. Aku tinggal dulu, ya!?" kata Ino sambil mengemasi bekalnya.

"I-Ino?"

"Sudah ya..daagh!" Ino pun berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua. Namun, ia sempat menengok ke belakang hanya Ino menyampaikan 'maaf' pada Sasuke. Walau hanya sekedar raut wajah, tapi terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke, Ino sedang bersedih.  
>Dan Barbie itu, akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya, meninggalkan berbagai macam tanya di benak Sasuke.<p>

"Uhm..Sasuke! Kalau boleh tau, kenapa ayahmu bisa terjatuh sakit? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menduga penyakit ayahmu." kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan dengan sebaik mungkin, berharap hal baik terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak tau, Haruno. Aku belum bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini." jawab Sasuke. Ini kali pertama Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura. 'Kenapa margaku? Kenapa bukan namaku?'  
>Pembicaraan pun lebih sering didominasi oleh Sakura.<p>

**#back to Ino#**

Ino berlari menuju ruang kelas Gaara, harap harap cemas apakah Gaara masuk sekolah atau tidak.  
>Sesampainya Ino di ambang pintu ruang kelas Gaara, didapatinya ruang kelas yg sunyi.<p>

"Oh! Hai Ino!" panggil Naruto dari belakang Ino. Ino berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya dgn beberapa temannya.

"Ya?" jawab Ino.

Tapi, tak terlihat Gaara ada di kumpulan itu juga.

"Aa..kau pasti Naruto. Oiya, dimana Gaara?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mencarinya. Gaara keluar mulai hari ini." jawab Naruto.

"Aneh sekali kau sampai tidak tau. Kami kira kalian berhubungan." tambah Kiba yg mulai penasaran, apalagi gosip awal Gaara dan Ino masih jadi pembicaraan para siswa.

"Oh, begitu..terima kasih ya.." kata Ino berlalu pergi sambil menunduk. Ia pergi menjauh menuju atap sekolah.

'Kenapa ia tak berkata apa-apa? Hhh..sepertinya aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.' memikirkannya, membuat hati Ino serasa sesak. Yang ia harapkan hanya seorang Gaara hadir di hari ulang tahunnya atau paling tidak, memberikan salam perpisahan.

Hari ini seakan tak memihak padanya. Bahkan angin semilir tak membantunya lebih baik. Mata aquamarine itu mulai menggelap, menahan bulir-bulir air yg siap jatuh setiap waktu.

"Hiks..hiks..kenapa rumit sekali?"

**#skip time#**

"Ino, darimana saja kau? Kami menunggumu sedari tadi." cerca Sakura ketika Ino telah sampai di arena parkir sekolah. Di situ, terlihatlah Sasuke yg siap memasuki kemudi mobil, sementara Sakura hanya berdecak pinggang lantaran menunggu si putri Yamanaka ini muncul.

"Maaf ya? Ada yg harus kulakukan tadi. Ayo! Berangkat!"

**#skip time#**

Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura telah sampai di rumah sakit Konoha, tepatnya di depan salah satu ruang rawat inap rumah sakit. Sasuke membukakan pintu kamar.

"Masuklah!" perintah Sasuke. Mereka bertiga pun masuk dan disambut oleh Mikoto. Di sampingnya,  
>Fugaku, ayah Sasuke duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.<p>

"Ayah! Ibu! Perkenalkan! Mereka Ino dan Sakura." kata Sasuke dgn isyarat tangannya.

"Yoroshiku~" sapa Ino dan Sakura bersamaan seraya tersenyum.

"Ano~ sebenarnya paman Fugaku sakit apa?" tanya Sakura. Kalau dgn orang tuanya ia bisa akrab, mungkin ia bisa lebih dekat dgn Sasuke.

"Hanya asma dan jantung lemah, Sakura." jelas Mikoto mengambil alih pembicaraan.  
>Terlihat gurat kesedihan ketika Mikoto menjelaskan.<p>

"Hanya? Tapi penyakit itu berbahaya Bi-" sanggah Sakura.

"Terima kasih pengertiannya, Sakura. Jangan khawatir, dokter juga sedang berusaha." potong Mikoto yg berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam. Sakura mengerti dan menunduk. Dan suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Ano~.. Paman..Bibi, kami bawakan bunga, bunganya masih segar baru saja kami petik. Bunga semacam ini bertahan hingga tiga hari." Kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat jendela kamar untuk menaruh bunga itu pada vas yg tersedia.

"Bila diletakkan di dekat jendela dan membiarkan angin masuk menerpa bunganya, harumnya akan tercium. Saya juga telah menambah vitamin bunga agar harum lebih lama." kata Ino sambil menata posisi bunga. Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Ino, seakan tak ada kata lain yg  
>menenangkan selain kalimatnya.<p>

"Saya keluar dulu, untuk mengisi air pada vas ini-"

"Ino! Bibi ikut." potong Mikoto sambil mengikuti Ino keluar ruangan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mencari washtafel terdekat.

"Ino.." Mikoto memulai pembicaraan. Ino hanya menoleh sebagai isyarat ia mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini Sasuke sering bercerita tentangmu. Sesuai apa yg diceritakannya, ternyata kau memang cantik." kata Mikoto sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Benarkah, Bi!?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Ternyata orang tua Sasuke mengenalnya, dan itu semua karena Sasuke.

"Benar. Katanya..ia cukup bahagia mempunyaimu sebagai pacarnya. Dan rencananya hari ini ia ingin memperkenalkanmu pada kami seorang diri. Kami menunggu hari ini. Tapi ternyata ia membawa temannya yg lain. Bibi tak mengerti." jelas Mikoto panjang lebar dgn helaan nafas yg terdengar kecewa. Raut wajahnya juga sedikit berubah.  
>Di sisi lain, Ino tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar serius mengenai hubungan mereka. Tapi kenapa ia merasa gelisah.<p>

'Kenapa aku begini? Harusnya aku bahagia kalau Sasuke benar-benar serius.. Apa karena Gaara dan Sakura?' Ino jadi merasa tak enak. Ia semakin merasa bimbang.

'Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus menemukan jawabannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.' pikir Ino.

"Saya tak menyangka Sasuke berbuat seperti itu. Emm..mungkin ini salah saya Bi. Sasuke mengajak saya makan malam berdua, tapi saya juga merasa tak enak dgn Sakura, jadi saya mengajakknya makan siang bersama, hingga berakhir seperti ini..maaf ya Bi." kata Ino sambil menunduk minta maaf.

Untuk saat ini Ino merasa dirinya bodoh. Ia terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain hingga tak tau mau dikemanakan perasaannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti boneka Barbie, yg hanya menuruti permainan majikannya.

"Oh! Ternyata begitu ya? Tak apa kalau memang kau tidak tau. Ayo! Kita kembali ke kamar." ajak Mikoto pada Ino yg telah mengisi vasnya dgn air sepanjang pembicaraan tadi.

**#...#**

Suasana di kamar inap Fugaku berlangsung ceria. Berbagai candaan dan gurauan sering Ino lontarkan untuk menghibur ayah Sasuke. Tak jarang, Sakura maupun Mikoto juga membantu. Dan Sasuke bersyukur telah membawa Ino bersamanya. Andaikan mereka memperhatikan, mereka pasti melihat senyum Sasuke yg lumayan lebar(?)

**#...#**

Hari mulai menggelap. Sasuke mengantar Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"Tadaima~.." teriak Ino sambil membuka pintu rumahnya yg tidak dikunci, menandakan rumah telah berpenghuni sebelum ia memasukinya.

"Ino..kenapa larut sekali?" tanya ayah Ino, Inoichi yg muncul dari ruang keluarga.

"Aku menjenguk seseorang yg sakit, yah.." jawab Ino.

"Tadi seseorang datang mencarimu. Karena kau tidak ada, ia hanya menitipkan boneka. Sudah ayah taruh di kamar-" belum sempat Inoichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah berlari menuju kamarnya, tak mendengarkan teriakan ayahnya untuk makan malam. Yg memenuhi Ino hanya  
>harapan bahwa Gaaralah yg membawakan boneka yg dimaksud ayahnya.<p>

BLAM

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya dgn keras saking terburu-burunya. Nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya meneliti setiap bagian dalam ruangannya. Ditemukannya sebuah boneka panda asing di atas bantalnya. Ino mendekatinya.  
>'Inikah? Lucunya..' pikir Ino.<p>

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, selembar kertas kecil pada leher boneka panda.

'Apa ini? Nomor telpon?'

Tak pikir panjang, Ino segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor yang tertulis dalam kertas itu. Menunggu beberapa saat untuk si lawan bicara mengangkat sambungannya.

"Halo?" suara yang ditunggu-tunggu Ino terdengar. Perasaan tegang pun berubah lega bercampur senang.

"Gaara? Kau kah itu?" tanya Ino

"Ino?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Kenapa kau tak bilang-bilang kalau akan pergi. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." rengek Ino.

"Maaf, Ino, tapi aku sedang buru-buru." Mendengarnya Ino seakan ingin protes.

"Gaa-,"

"Ino..dengarkan aku!" perintah Gaara. Ino hanya terdiam, berharap ia mendapat berita baik dari Gaara atau apalah sekiranya yang dapat menghiburnya saat ini. Andaikan Gaara tak bicara seperti itu, mungkin Ino akan bercerita perihal keadaannya pada Gaara.

Dari ponsel Ino, terdengar Gaara menghela nafasnya seraya melanjutkan, "Ino..maafkan aku tidak bisa hadir di hari ulang tahunmu besok."

Ino mulai menangis. Ia benar-benar rindu sosok Gaara. Gaara yang menyebalkan dan Gaara yang menyenangkan. Sekarang, Gaara yang dimaksud akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ino. Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi. Aishiteru-," tuut...tuut...tuut sambungan terputus.

Ino terkejut, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Gaara serius. Dan ini bukan mimpi. Inilah harapannya yang menjadi nyata.

"Aishiteru, Gaara."

Dan mulai saat ini, Ino akan menunggu janji Gaara. Malamnya, Ino mencoba untuk menghubungi Gaara, namun nomor yang dituju Ino justru tak terdeteksi. Walaupun begitu, Ino tidak marah. 'Aishitru' adalah penopang lika-liku hidup Ino saat ini. Ia hanya harus tegar dan setia menunggu.

**TBC**

**R and R please?**

**Ada yang punya saran atau tambahan untuk chapter depan?**


End file.
